A Fever You Can't Sweat Out
by Sakurane
Summary: A variation of Bella and Edward's tragic love story, beginning from their wedding day. Every chapter is inspired by the music of "Panic! At The Disco".


**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Or Panic! At the Disco's songs. This chapter is from Jacob's POV.**

___"Oh, well imagine_

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor_

_And I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

'_I love you'_

_What a beautiful wedding? What a beautiful wedding _

_Says the bridesmaid to waiter_

_Yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor Groom's bride_

_Is a whore"_

As the vampire's lips met Bella's lips, I knew that my fate was sealed from that moment. A searing flame shot through my heart, more painful than ever before. I was cursed to care for Bella, but I'd never be more than a friend to her. I'd always be her friend of convenience, a dog she kept by her side when she was feeling lonely, or needed a shoulder to cry on when the bloodsucker broke her heart.

I'd once thought that she loved me, too. But she made her choice, the leech over me. I couldn't even be bitter anymore, because reality was right before my eyes. The finality of the wedding caved a hole inside me. I knew that there was no more that I could do. For some reason, until now, I'd always thought that there was a chance; that I could sway Bella away from the leech if I just had a little more time. That is was inevitable that she would leave the cold bastard. But now the clock had run out, and the minutes were ticking slowly closer to Bella's death. Towards her transformation into a monster.

I'd never felt so helpless. Not even when I'd changed into a wolf for the first time. It truly realized that it was too late when I received the wedding invitation from the leech, himself. I'd wanted to break down the Cullen's door and tear his throat out right then. He'd taken what was mine, and then he had the nerve to gloat by sending me the invitation. Like Bella was some prize to be waved about and shown off.

Sam calmed me down, more like he _ordered _me to. Emily had tried to talk me through the pain, but even that wasn't enough. I just locked myself in my room for a couple of days, wallowing in self-pity, until my stomach finally broke my sulk. Then I'd turned to anger to replace the helplessness. If I could hate something, or hate someone, then maybe I wouldn't feel so damn depressed. They say there's a thin line between love and hate? Well, anything was better than loving Bella Swan.

I hated her the day I got the invitation. I hated her the day I decided to attend, against my better judgment. Against the entire pack's better judgment. And I hated her when I saw the pure joy on her face at the idea of being with the bloodsucker forever.

I watched as Edward—no, the leech—smiled in contentment, with that little smirk of his. His expression was nothing compared to Bella, though. She was in complete awe. My disgust for Edward was forgotten the moment I saw Bella walk down the isle. She was like a goddess, a beautiful creature of warmth, love, and compassion. None of which Edward possessed. He had no idea how lucky he was, to have won the adoration of Bella, and to have her eyes on no one but him as she walked towards him.

She didn't even see me, which was good. I wouldn't have been able to take it. As it was, she seemed like something from a dream, untouchable, which made the truth hurt less. That she was marrying someone else. I could ignore that detail and admire her beauty. Because if I had anything to do with it, this would be the last time I ever saw Bella Swan again. A few steps more, and she would be Bella Cullen, a girl I no longer knew.

I won't bore you with the details of Bella's dress and all that, because my own recollection is pretty hazy, other than a scene of many lights. As transfixed as I was, I also missed most of the important parts of the wedding. My stomach was already in knots, and I felt sick as the stiff vampire stood next to her. The priest was reciting the vow mumbo jumbo, both Bella and Edward obviously not listening.

I didn't even look when he kissed her. It was too much. It was like a nightmare for me, and I wondered why I'd even come.

Cheering and clapping followed from the guests. I took that as a signal to get the hell out of there.

"What a beautiful wedding," A woman said to me when everyone was out of they're seats. She spoke with the easiness of a leech, and her otherworldly beauty made it obvious, a tall and statuesque blonde-bombshell. I didn't even need to smell the air, which was too sweet to tell where the numerous vampire scents were coming from, anyway.

I didn't know what to say without sounding insincere. I hated the bride, but I hated the groom even more. Didn't seem like a polite response. "Yes," I hedged, trying to get away.

When the crowd dispersed, I started to make my getaway. I didn't want to talk to Bella, and I definitely didn't want to talk to her bloodsucker husband. Tucking my metaphorical tail between my legs, I tried to leave the clearing—but was stopped by low voices under the flowered archway. I didn't mean to hear, but I did have wolfy hearing.

I picked up Bella's tone whispering to her husband, rubbing salt in the wound.

"I've wanted nothing but to see you by my side at the altar, Bella." The leech said. "Even though I know you weren't supporting the idea in the beginning…"

"I love you," She said, "If this makes you happy, then it is a small price to pay."

"I love you too, Bella. Until death do us part." He said with humor.

"Until death does join us." Bella returned, reminding him of their bargain.

I didn't want to think of what the two of them did behind closed doors. Sure, the leech seemed perfectly well mannered and poised in public, watching over Bella like her guardian. But he was a monster, and unlike Bella, I would never forget that.

Did he kiss her like I'd kissed her on the mountain top? Did he press his frigid body to hers? He would never be able to warm her like I did. But she still chose him, vampirism and all. I'm sure Edward knew that I was nearby, my thoughts alerting him, but he'd professed his love for Bella to rile me. To get under my skin and prove that once and for all, Bella would _always _choose him. And that I'd never be able to have her.

I wished that Bella would just forget about our friendship, and leave me alone.

I hated her. But god, I loved her even more.


End file.
